


Bitter Medicine

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: There is nothing remarkable about her, and no future awaits her here but becoming a village midwife, unseen, never understood.Nothing remarkable but her mind.(How the Grieving Mother became who she is when the Watcher meets her.)





	Bitter Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> (prompt 56: Thaos, Grieving Mother, promises)

When he addresses her, the girl lowers her head respectfully, dark hair hiding her plain face. There is nothing remarkable about her, and no future awaits her here but becoming a village midwife, unseen, never understood.

Nothing remarkable but her mind. Untrained, but twisted, coiled up around itself after years of listening to others’ thoughts and trying to find her own among them. A tool no craftsman could create.

“What would you do for the gods if they asked?” he inquires softly.

“Their will.” She does not looks up, but her mind’s gaze meets his. “But I’ve always wanted to be a healer,” she says timidly. “To mend broken things.”

“Your humility has earned their favour, for a healer they want you to be.” Thaos puts a hand on her bowed head. “But there is something you will have to do first.”

“My name belongs to the gods, and my hands to their service,” she affirms with a smile.

“You have to forget that we have ever talked.”

And then, not waiting for her answer for she has already given it, he wipes away her memories of the Leaden Key. What remains is just a befuddled village girl with unique cipher skills; abilities that will allow her to mend broken strings tying a mother to a soulless child.

This is difficult work, and he takes no pride in it. But it has to be done. This girl, at least, will help some open wounds that the incoming war will leave close and turn into scars.

She blinks at him, without recognition. “Are you lost?” There is disbelief in her voice, as if she was surprised that he notices her. “The temple is this way,” she adds, after stealing a glance at his robes.

Thaos nods. “Gods be with you, child.”


End file.
